


Assassin

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Dean, Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Rich Castiel, Teenage Dean Winchester, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Dean Winchester is an assassin, with a mission. Kill Castiel Novak. It should be easy enough... right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another random idea. Hope you'll like it.

Dean looked at the note. Castiel Novak. "What kind of a name is that?" He asked his boss, Crowley.  
"It's the guy you will kill. No questions, remember?" Crowley said. "Consider him dead" Dean replied, holding a knife in his hand. 

Dean had been an assassin for years, despite only being 16 years old. 

"You know what to do. Kill him, I want him dead by nightfall. " Crowley told him, and Dean nodded. "I'll find him." Dean said, got his things and left. He walked around town, without finding Castiel. Crowley could at least have given him a place to go to. 

In the meantime, Castiel suspected nothing. It was just a normal day, not a cloud in the sky, or a troubled thought on his mind. 

Dean found the Novak mansion, after spending most morning searching for it. It was a huge mansion, no doubt the Novaks were rich bastards. What remained now was to A) Get inside B) Kill Castiel Novak.  
The house had a huge fence, too high to be climbable. Dean estimated it to be about 16 feet high. He wasn't going to call the door bell, for obvious reasons.  
How the hell would he even get in?  
A voice came over his earpiece. "Get in there!" Crowley said. "Have you seen this fence? I can't climb that." Dean whispered. "Squirrel. Get. In. There. Climb that damned fence!" Crowley yelled. Dean didn't reply, but decided to climb, to avoid getting on Crowley's bad side. 

It took him about 30 minutes to climb that damned fence, find places for his fingers to grab onto, and pull himself up. He jumped off the top of the wall-like fence, rolled on the ground, then got to his feet. The front door was not guarded, luckily. The Novaks must trust in the fence to protect them. 

Dean snuck around, near the back of the house, but of course the only door there was locked. Of. Course. That meant Dean would have to pick the lock, something that was hard, because the lock was old, and not the kind of locks he was used to. 

Finally the lock gave way, and Dean was inside the house, when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. "Well well, what do we have here?" A older man's voice asked.


End file.
